fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Myrrh
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Manakete |relatives =Morva (Adoptive Father) |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 9 (joins in Chapter 16: Ruled by Madness) |class =Manakete |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Mai Kadowaki English Erica Lindbeck }} Myrrh is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is the adopted daughter of Morva who lives with him in the Darkling Woods after her true parents were killed in the last great war. In Caer Pelyn, she is known as the Great Dragon. She acts as a companion to Ephraim, whom she addresses as "Brother" in their supports. Her support with Dozla reveals her age to be roughly 1200 years old. Myrrh appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Profile Myrrh first appears when Eirika and Ephraim reunite in Frelia after Chapter 8. Ephraim states that he found Myrrh in captivity within Grado territory. She reveals that she sensed a great evil coming from Grado and traveled there, but she ended up being captured and losing her dragonstone. During Eirika's route, the Caer Pelyn elder, Dara, reveals that Myrrh is actually the Great Dragon from the legends who saved Magvel from the Demon King. Regardless of the route chosen by the player, she accompanies Ephraim on his quest, although she does not enter any battles before the twins' reunion. During Ephraim's route, she runs away from his group once they arrive at Taizel after their ship journey, with her reason being that she senses her dragonstone. She is eventually captured by Selena, whom she attempts to convince that Grado's cause is unjust. However, Selena refuses to believe her words and releases her. Before Ephraim's army begins clashing with Selena, Myrrh rejoins her former companions. After the battle, she obtains her dragonstone, although she is saddened by Selena's death. Before the battle to retake Renais Castle begins, Myrrh decides to join Ephraim and Eirika on the battlefield. In Chapter 20, she hopes to reunite with Morva when the army arrives at the Darkling Woods. However, Morva is forcibly transformed into a Draco Zombie by Lyon. After her father is slain by the twins' army, she cries over his death, but continues to fight against the Demon King and his minions. In the ending, Myrrh returns to the Darkling Woods. If she has an A support with Ephraim, she will develop a stronger bond with him, although she never leaves her home again. Alternatively, if she has an A support with her guardian Saleh, she will eventually move to Caer Pelyn, where she was treated as a normal girl. Personality Myrrh is a shy and humble girl who is often lonely. Much of her dialogue is expressing concern for whomever she is speaking to, and she rarely talks otherwise. While she seems to prefer solitude, she actually longs for close companions. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats Growth Rates |130% |90% |85% |65% |30% |150% |30% |} On the stats with over 100%, she will always get +1 on the stat, and sometimes +2 if the RNG is under the number that is produced by subtracting 100 from the growth rate. For example, in HP, she will always get at least +1 (since the RNG cannot go above 100) but if the second RN is under 30, she will get +2 to HP. Supports *Ephraim *Saleh *Dozla Overall Myrrh, like most Manaketes, is a useful character, capable of killing most enemies with ease. Her Dragonstone does effective damage to monsters (means the Dragonstones might of 16 will be tripled), making her useful against Draco Zombies and other creatures. While her initial stats may appear incredibly low for her late jointime, the Dragonstone increases them enough to let her easily compete with your promoted units considering defensive stats, hitrates and raw damage output, with her low base speed and HP remaining her only big weakness. This results in her most likely having trouble to double enemies for quite some time or taking fights with enemies who wield weapons which are effective against Myrrh or the Luna tome which ignores her high resistance and will target her low HP-pool instead. Aside from that, her high EXP-gain combined with her high growths in strength and defense will quickly allow her to kill most less durable enemies with a single blow without taking damage herself. Unfortunately, she is greatly weakened by the fact that she can only attack 50 times ever, and the Dragonstone cannot be repaired by the Hammerne staff, so the player should try to save her for important battles. If players wish to "repair" the Dragonstone, one can simply use the enemy control glitch. A useful training technique is to have her go through the Tower of Valni and kill nothing but Entombeds, or destroy Gorgon Eggs in Neleras Peak. This yields a good amount of experience with minimal effort. Something to take note of however is Myrrh is treated as a flying unit in The Sacred Stones. She may cross over terrain with no movement penalty, but is also susceptible to taking effective damage from enemy bowmen like Sniper and Bonewalker/Wight archers. But given her high defensive growths, this should prove less of a problem later on. She could alternatively be given the Fili Shield to negate this weakness, entirely. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Great Dragon :''A manakete who is much older than her appearance suggests. She's shy but oddly attached to Ephraim. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Breath |Skill= Great Flame Glowing Ember }} Skills |-|The Land's Bounty= ;Spooky Monster :A manakete who is much older than her appearance suggests. She'd like some candy but is a little shy about asking for it. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Breath |Skill= Spirit Breath Glowing Ember }} Skills Quotes Battle Conversation * Vs. Morva Myrrh: "...Urrgh...I'm...sorry..." Defeat Quote Final Chapter Quote ''Heroes'' :Myrrh/Heroes Quotes Endings ; Myrrh, the Great Dragon (無垢なる竜人 Mukunaru ryū-jin) : "After bidding her farewells to Ephraim, she returned to Darkling Woods. She lived a long and full life, served by the people of Caer Pelyn and comforted by the memories of her dear friends." ; A Support with Saleh : "Myrrh returned to Darkling Woods, but at Saleh's request, she eventually moved to Caer Pelyn, In time, the townsfolk learned to treat her not as the Great Dragon but rather as a normal girl, and she was happy." ; A Support with Ephraim : "After the war, Ephraim returned to Renais and Myrrh to Darkling Woods. They both turned their attention to their respective duties but never forgot one another. Though Myrrh never again left Darkling Woods, Ephraim often visited her." Glitches It is possible to have Myrrh use a monster's weapon (such as a Revenant's claw, a Bael's talon, a Mauthe Doog's fang, etc.) via the Enemy Control Glitch. Acquiring a Draco Zombie's weapon, Wretched Air, in this manner will result in the stat enhancements of the weapon being activated. Also, if the Demon Light and Ravager weapons are taken from Fomortiis via the Enemy Control Glitch, Myrrh can use them, but Nightmare can only be used by Fomortiis. You can also restore her Dragonstone in this manner. See more details on this page. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ;Sticker Info Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Myrrh is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology 'Myrrh' possibly takes her name from the reddish-brown resinous material collected from the dried sap of certain trees, which can be related to her origins from Darkling Woods. The name is derived from the Greek myth of Myrrha, the mother of Adonis who was turned into a tree by the gods as punishment for seducing her father. Trivia *Using the Enemy Control Glitch you can gain the enemy only monster weapons. Myrrh can use them, but no animation is displayed. Monsters can also use her Dragonstone with no animation as well. *Myrrh is the first playable female manakete to not be a Divine Dragon. *Myrrh and Morva's species of Manakete is unexplained and seems to be entirely unique. Her Dragonstone is different from all other manaketes in the GBA series. *In the beta version, she seems to have had purple eyes instead of crimson. *Myrrh shares her English Voice Actress, Erica Lindbeck, with Celica. *Myrrh cannot be used in the Link Arena. This may be because the stat boosts from her dragonstone are extremely and quite unfairly powerful. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters